1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pressurizable, multichambered, therapeutic devices, and more particularly to methods of manufacturing sleeves for applying compressive pressures against a patient's leg.
2. Prior Art
Blood flow in patient's extremities, particularly the legs, markedly decrease during extended terms of confinement. Such pooling or stasis, is particularly acute in surgery and during recovery periods immediately thereafter.
Blood flow compressive devices, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,013,069 and 4,030,488, incorporated herein by reference, develop and facilitate the application of compressive pressures against a patient's limbs and in so doing promoting venous return. The devices comprise a pair of sleeves which are wrapped about the patient's limbs, with a controller for supplying the pressurized fluid to the sleeves.
These sleeve devices may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,402,312 and 4,320,746, which are also incorporated herein by reference.
One use for the above mentioned sleeves is the prevention of deep vein thrombosis (DVT) which sometimes occurs in surgical patients who are confined to bed. When a DVT occurs, the valves that are located within the veins of the leg can be damaged which in turn can cause stasis and high pressure in the veins of the lower leg. Patients who have this condition often have leg swelling (edema) and tissue breakdown (venous stasis ulcer) in the lower leg.
It has been shown that pneumatic compression can be highly effective in the treatment of such edema and venous ulcers. This treatment is usually performed by the patient themselves at home on a daily basis and requires that the patient be able to put on and remove the sleeves unassisted. The sleeve devices which are wrappable from a flat configuration as shown in the aforementioned patents, are difficult to apply by the patients themselves.
It is therefore an object of the present invention, to provide a compressible sleeve device which is easily utilizable at home by the patient himself.
A further object of the present invention is to prepare a compressible sleeve device for optimizing therapy for venous ulcers and edema associated with poor venous return.